The New Sonic Fights Robotnik!
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Sonic is back! Robotnick is back! Te ultimate fanfic has arrived! satam universe. warning: extreme past cool content


AUTHORS NOTES: Sonci and charazacters are copyright of SEGA and Acrhibe. Used without permission for fanfic purposes. other fanfic caharacters copyrighted by DAvid Kins Foxfire and other authors. Now onto the fanfic preview!

Get ready for...

THE NEW SONIC FIGHTS ROBOTNIK

by Sonic Fan

setting: Robotropolis, Robot Theater

It's the ROBOTNIK SHOW!

Al lthe bots are clpping and yelling "Yaaaay!"

Its all this stuff and Robotnik goes on stage and bots are dancing, Robotnisk tap dances with a top hat and cane and sings the theme song.

"DOOD DOO DOODOOOOO IT"S THE ROBOTNIK SHOOOOOOOW!"

"Starring me!"

"Doctoro ROBOTOOOONIK!Some monkey bots throw exploding coconaut gernades and they explode everywehre (with confetti).

What a great show!

The bots in the audience are bored.

"YAWN" droned the bots

Snively is playing the best of his life (in the SWAP bot orchestra), but bots still not impresed.

"BOR...ING" went the swatbots.

Robotnik gets angeey! "GRRR" saYs robotnik "I programmed you to pretend to like my show!"

Robotnik pulls out his laser arm and goes abosultely nuts killing all these bots.

Snilvey says "this song sucks"

Robotnik: WHAT THAT SNIVLOY?"

Snivley: er I said that i really like ducks sir!

Dr quack: YAAY! QUAAUK QUUACK UAACKKQUUACCK

The bots are

JUST THEN!

DING DONG!

Someones at the door.

"SNIVVVLEEEEYYY!" drones rRobotnik.

"Who is at the door" yells Robotnik?

Snivley pickes up the telephone. he says 'hmmm...mmm...yes...hmm...i see...hmmm"

Then says "Robotnik sir...um ah... Sonic the Hegdehog is here. He ... u m er... says that he is going to... ahh...fight Robotnik, sir"

Robotnik " Yes good. WHAT?"

SONIC! '

Walks into the stage.

"Hello!" says Sonic " How are oyu foing"

The bots clap sort of (the not dead bots).

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOOOING HERE blue rodent SMELLY BLUE DUE" says Robotnik.

"Well " says Sonic "I'm not really here to fight Robotnik toady"

THE BOTS GAS{P IN SUPRISE!

Yeah said Sonic "It's time for the fanfic preview " *throws hyper blu-ray to Snivley * "play this Snivells"

Its playing the movie on robotniks 7000 inch TV.

Robotnik "I don't want to watch a fanfic about that STUPID HEDGE-FOOL" he said in fury.

"shhhh were trying to wathc the movie" sado Rotor.

(on TV)

(annoucer says this part)

When it comes to ...

SONIC...

fighting...

...ROBOTNIK

There's only one fanfic...

that you will reed...

(aeesome music is playing)

[KICK]

[BOT]

[BUTTS]]

(then stupid music)

The scenen is a happy forrest and there are 2 books skipping along. The books is Sonic FIghts Robotnik 7 and Shadowfox.

books: la la la!

they see Uncle Bob Prowar.

they wave

"Hello!" said the boosk.

Uncle Bob

*loads shot gun* (3 barrel shoitgun)

Uncle bob: YE FANFICS NEED A FOCKIN REWRITE BOY'O!"

KABLAOBLA! BLAM BLAMA KABLOWIE!

Paper flys all over the placethe books gettings shot to their death!

(paper bits cover entire screen and are on fire now!)

Tails says "We fired the co-writer and editor.. Now its time to telll the story the way tis meant to be read!"

[RE-WRITEN]

[RE-MASTERED]

[RE-CONCEPTED]

Bob points gun at the screen

(off screen_) robotnik: LOOK OUT!

SHADOOM! POW KABOM!

Then the title:

Sonic Fights Robotnik 7

RELOADED

(some serious music playes)

Sally: (standing by the power rign pool)

and she says "The storys of our past dont change... but today... we write the new future"

(now ass kicking guitar)

SONIC APPEARS!  
>*grabs power ring and hold it up(<p>

"I'M 100% JUICE!"

ZZZAAPPP~!

(next scene)

Its robotniktropils

Robotnik: Today is a great day for and evil plan! HAHAHAHAHAHA

BOOM!

(next scene. a giant tankbot smashes through a wall!)

SMASSHH! 

(in space)

DAvey Kins Foxfire is dricing the space shit

David: Its phrackin hard to live...when your father was the evil Dr. Robotnik

SAPCE SHIPS COLLIDE IN SPACE!

(new scene)

Geoffry St. John says to Sonic "You killed my brother"

Sonic "Shut up!"

(next)

(the scene is a building)

Sally jumps off and parachute and the building explooodessss!

(cut to crystal mine)

Commander packbell holds crystals, but a fox in the background goes into stealth mode.

(knotholde vbillang)

Bunie catches Coconuts grenade and throws it back! Coconuts dies!

(new scene the Robotnik hotel)

Sonic spin dashes 89000 SWAT bots!

(scene cahnge, robotnik nuke base)

Sonic is tied up.

"Wht are you gionna do with all the nuke tubby lard?" sais Sonic

Robotnik is standing in front of 11 nukes

"I am going to blow up Knothole village with these! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

SHHHABBOOOOOM!

Rotor walrus is flying the wooden helicopter.

"welcome to air rotor todays in flight movie is DIE FAT MAN"

(helocopter fires a missile at the robotnik ball and chain boss machine)

(hockey rink)

Tails slides down the ice killing HOCKEY bots with a M4a1!

(GUITAR SOLOR!)

Sonic goes super sonic

(NUCLER BLASH!)

Blaze the cat "HOOO-AAH!" she throws a fireball! Bots get melted good!

(next scene by some river)

Ducly headbutts a battleship, it sinks.

Lups and the wolf pack attack the bots in a gigantic battel!

SAME STORY

NEW PLOT

Nicole (sallys computer): BEEP BEEP...CONVERTING FANTFIC TO HD... BEEP BOOP

YOU ARE NOTE READY

Rouge walks into Knucles office

"hey mon i said you mon no can have de chaos emralds" said Knuckles

Rouge takes off top

(the cameraman is pointed so you cants see anything)

Knuckles says ;...GUUUGRRRRGG"

(offscreen) robotnik: I can't wait to read this nudity!

robot: shhh!

rotor : yeah!

(back on TV)

FOR THIS EXTREME

(a huge explosion blows up australia)

Nack: crieky mate!

FOR THE SECRET ORIGIN OF DOCTOR ROBOTNIK

Robotnik a says toSnivley "you knw the furries wont understand what we have to do"

Snivley: yes sir but..

Robotnik: we must do the plan, or else...

THIS TIME ITS SERIOUS!

Sonic is in the cybersuit.

he says "This is blue dued to mission control, we are peanut butter and jam time, over"

Uncle chucks says " Roger, juice it like orange"

Sonics cybersuit transforms TO THE ULTIMASTE CYBERSUIT!

OH AND UNCLE BOB RETURNS

Bob: "FOOOOCCCKKK!" he yeller killing thousands of robots with a shot gun whiel Sonic flys in the cybersuite blasting owver 10,000 missiles per second!

Rotor drives a boat throu the wall of the hut!

"hiyo!" says Rotor

(the next scene is the hugest battle in history)

"Woah" said Sonic

Sonic Figts Robotnik 7 and Shadowfox

Now

ONE ULTIMATE FANFIC!

SONIC FIGHTS ROBOTNIK 7 RELEAODED!

Sonic says "When your as past cool as me, its to far to find on a map"

(robotniks head explodes)

A NUKE DESTORYS THE GIANT EGG BASE!

Uncle chuck says: This looks like one excitin fanfic!

COMING SOON...!

(back to real life)

Robotnik claps: YAAAAY! I cannot wait to see how this story ends !

Sonic says "Yo lardy bag of goo, i give you the spoliers!"

Sonic kicks ROBOTNIK FAT BUTT RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW!

Sonic *waves finger* Too cool. But robotniks not dead. He needs to save being dead for this story!

TO BE CONTINUED ON THE INTERNET NEAR YOU!


End file.
